Meeting and Believing
by CreativityFlow
Summary: Imagine Charlie Introducing you to the Winchesters as her Fiancee.


**Title**: Meeting and Believing

**Author**: hookahpop

**Original** **Imagine**: Imagine Charlie Introducing you to the Winchesters as her Fiancee

**Warnings**: None

**Word** **Count**: 1,114

**Fic**:

Today was a special day. You woke up early, going through your daily morning routine times ten. You always looked your best for Charlie, but you were meeting her friends today, the two guys she always talks highly of.

You were nervous, of course, but not worried. Never worried.

You were ready by eight, dressed in your favorite jeans, green Converse, and a Hogwarts t shirt. It was a gift from Charlie, and you wore it every chance you got. Your hair was fixed, with extra ponytails around your wrist, and a small silver pocket knife tucked in your pocket (again, a gift from Charlie, but you never understood why).

Charlie came out of the bathroom, yawning and shrugging on a plaid flannel. Her red hair was in its natural waves, and she plopped down on the chair next to yours.

"You ready?" you asked, handing her coffee that you knew she was craving.

She smiled gratefully, but didn't drink it. "Y/N," she said, wrapping her fingers around the mug. "There's something I didn't tell you about Sam and Dean. Or really me, for that matter."

You blinked at this, and tilted your head. "Is it… bad?" you asked.

"Depends on how you define bad, I guess," she shrugged, finally taking a drink of her coffee.

"Bad, Percy Jackson movie vs. the book bad, or bad, He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named-Bad?" Charlie laughed, and you smiled. "Char, I love you – I wouldn't be marrying you if I didn't. Whatever it is, it doesn't matter. Now what is it?"

Instead of answering, Charlie leaned over and kissed your cheek. "I'll explain in the car. Now we have to go, or we'll be late."

And she did explain. Those Supernatural books that you got her hooked on were based on the lives of the actual Sam and Dean Winchester, and had secretly joined their life – part time, anyway. Apparently, that weekend she said she was going to visit some old LARPing buddies, she instead was actually going on a vampire hunt. She had helped save the world from Leviathan a couple years back.

"That silver knife I gave you," she continued with a sigh, "was so that you would at least have some protection."

"Charlie, honey, I'm trying to find a nice way to tell you you're insane," you said, shaking your head. "Are you sure this isn't some LARP gone haywire?"

She sighed, and stopped the car, and you looked around to see a door leading to a large bunker. "Come on, I'll show you."

She got out of the car, and with a sigh, you followed. She was already knocking on the door when you caught up to her, and you glanced around nervously.

When the door opened, you were shocked by the two men who greeted you. They had a look of shock when they saw you, but smiled at Charlie and they both swept her up into a hug.

When they pulled apart, Charlie took your hand and grinned. "Sam, Dean, this is Y/N," she said. "My fiancée." She flashed her ring in emphasis, and you couldn't help but giggle.

"Fiancée?" the shorter one asked. "Like… getting married, fiancée?"

"No flies on him, huh?" you whispered.

Charlie laughed. "Y/N, this is Sam and Dean. From the books, like I said."

Dean, the shorter one, looked peeved at the mention of one of your favorite series. "Not those stupid things again. Please don't tell me your fan?"

"Uh…," you trailed off, and looked at the ground. "Guilty."

Sam chuckled. "It's nice to meet you, Y/N. How about we go inside?"

You stuck by Charlie, holding her hand tightly as your group walked deeper into the bunker. You still weren't sure about all of this 'supernatural' stuff, but so far, everything seemed to add up. And sure, Charlie liked to pull pranks, but nothing this extreme.

Inside the bunker was breath taking. Looking down, you saw the many tables and books that you were itching to get ahold of. You drank everything in, your eyes darting every few seconds to look at something new.

Beside you, Charlie smiled at your eagerness. But you weren't born yesterday; you weren't entirely convinced, and you needed a bit more evidence.

"So if you guys are really Sam and Dean from the books, you guys would have the tattoos, right?" you asked. "And you wouldn't mind answering a few questions?"

Charlie sighed. "She's skeptical," she explained, turning to the boys. "I never told her about any of this until on the way here, so…"

"That was a smart idea," Dean sighed, but lowered his shirt collar for you to clearly see the protection tattoo.

You raised your eyebrow at Sam, who chuckled and flashed his tattoo as well. You opened your mouth to ask another question, but Charlie cut you off.

"Come on, you can ask questions later. I want to give you a tour," she giggled. She then lowered her voice and leaned closer to your ear, whispering, "And wait till you see the dungeon."

Your cheeks burned as you blushed, and you lightly swatted her away. "Charlie," you hissed, looking away to hide your embarrassment. If the boys heard, they made no sign and motioned for you both to follow them.

"Charlie, how about you go and drop off your stuff in one of the guest rooms?" Dean suggested. "We'll bring Y/N to the kitchen, and pop open a few beers."

"Um-"

"I'll be two minutes." Charlie winked and dashed off down the hall, leaving you to your own devices.

Immediately, water was splashed on you, and you spluttered, stepping back. "What the-"

"Alright, listen here," the elder brother started. "If you turn out to be some supernatural freak, we will kill you on the spot, you hear me?"

"And if you aren't a supernatural being, and if you end up hurting Charlie," Sam started, raising an eyebrow, "we'll still kill you."

You gulped as all the doubt in your mind vanished. These guys were crazy. They were going to kill you whether you hurt Charlie or not. They'd probably kill you tonight in your sleep. Or worse, they'd-

"What are you guys doing?"

The brothers whirled around to face Charlie, who stood with her arms crossed. "I leave you for two minutes, and you're threatening my fiancée? That's rude. What happened to your wonderful hospitality?"

They opened and closed their mouths like fish, and Charlie walked over, whopping them both on the head before stopping in front of you.

"Ignore them," she told you, kissing your forehead. "Their idiots, who are too afraid of me to do anything to you."

Despite your heart racing, you giggled and nodded. "Okay."


End file.
